


Vermillion

by Emospritelet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/pseuds/Emospritelet
Summary: Follow-up ficlets to Tiger Lilies.  Dr Rush feels awkward after his night of passion with Lacey, but she is determined to get him to talk to her again.





	1. Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiger Lilies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674957) by [Emospritelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/pseuds/Emospritelet). 



> @deweymay asked:
> 
> Tardy TMI for TL!Rush? Did you get a chance to ask Lacey if she found your underwear yet?

Turning up late to class was a new experience for Rush, and although it was only ten minutes or so, he had seen from the curious expressions on the faces of the students that they were _itching_ to ask him what was wrong.  He was well aware that he looked like shit; his hair was a mess, his shirt rumpled (the same shirt he had been wearing the previous day, of course, and God, he hoped no one noticed that) and his face drawn from lack of sleep.  Thankfully he managed to get through the lesson without any pointed questions on his appearance from any of the students, and he managed to grab himself a much-needed cup of coffee before his next class.  Which happened to be the one Lacey was due to attend.

He gulped the black coffee quickly enough to burn his throat, hoping that he wouldn’t react in too obvious a way when she arrived.  Hoping that he would be able to concentrate on the subject of the lesson, and not allow his mind to wander back to the previous night, and everything they had done.  He was very aware of having no underwear on, his jeans rubbing against him in ways that served as a constant reminder that those particular parts of him had seen more action in the past twelve hours than they had in years.

Rush dragged a hand through his hair, making it even messier, and not caring too much.  He looked like crap anyway.  He drained the cup, setting it down on the desk just as the door opened and the students began filing into the class. Lacey was last, no doubt for dramatic effect.  She smirked at him, the dark crescents of her eyebrows twitching, and he wondered how she could look just as fresh and beautiful as she had the previous evening, when she had been every bit as enthusiastic about their nocturnal activities as he.  

He watched her step carefully down the stairs to one of the benches directly in front of him.  Well, that was new.  Usually she sat out of his line of sight, in an attempt to avoid his questions.  Perhaps this was part of her new, improved approach to learning.  Perhaps she would be giving him her full attention.

“Alright, settle down,” he said, as the students shuffled their feet and pulled books from their bags.

Lacey tapped a pen against her lips, the tip of her tongue snaking out to run over the tip, and he swallowed hard.   _Oh_.  So, that was why she had chosen to sit there.  He might have guessed.  Well, he supposed that he deserved to suffer for an hour or so, in the circumstances.

“We’ll be continuing with our discussion of galaxy formation,” he went on.  “I trust you all did the reading, so I’ll be looking for your input on the basic principles.”

Lacey began slowly moving her knees apart, her ridiculously short skirt riding higher, and he cut off with a strangled noise as he saw his cotton boxers, tucked against the warm, wet flesh he had spent most of the night buried in.  He swallowed hard, and flicked his eyes up to hers.  Lacey smiled, and Rush groaned internally.  This was going to be a _nightmare_. 


	2. Eating Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> TL!Lacey: Aren't you getting fed up of Rush not talking to you? Why don't you catch up to him at his car, get in & suck on him until he does?

Having added a failing grade to the paper in his hands, Rush scribbled a sarcastic comment about the student’s inability to reach appropriate conclusions or show proper workings, and tossed it aside onto the passenger seat of the car.  He picked up the next, glancing at the clock to check the time.  It was Friday night, which meant that he actually went to the trouble of ordering take-out from the local pizza place, and he made use of the fifteen minutes or so it took them to fill his order by getting some of the marking out of the way.  Then he’d take his pizza back to his apartment, eat the thing, and get a little more work done before he put his head down for the night.  If indeed he could manage to get some rest without thoughts of Lacey French running through his fevered mind.

He tapped his pen on the paper in front of him, not seeing the words written there.  Lacey had burst into his life like a force of nature.  It had been three weeks since the long, exhausting, glorious night they had shared, but he hadn’t really spoken to her since.  He hadn’t known what to say.  She had been more attentive in class, and had been completing her work to a good standard, so he didn’t have the usual excuse of yelling at her or asking her to stay behind.  There had been a moment, in the first few days following their encounter, when he had expected her to make the first move again.  But she hadn’t, and now things were awkward between them.  He could barely meet her eyes, which considering the fact that they had seen every bit of one another that night, was a sad state of affairs.

He had told himself it was for the best.  Relationships were a pain in the arse at the best of times, and getting mixed up with a student was a recipe for disaster.  Even if she did smell like roses and vanilla and had skin as soft as silk and tasted like salted caramel when she came.

Rush put down the paper, sighing to himself.  This was _not_ helping!

The car door being wrenched open made him look up, surprised, and his eyes widened as Lacey herself slipped into the passenger seat beside him and fixed him with a glare.

“Why the hell aren’t you talking to me?” she demanded.

“Lacey - what are you - you’re sitting on my work,” he said, tugging at the papers on the seat beneath her.

“Oh, I don’t give a flying fuck about your work, you arsehole!” she snapped.  “We spent an entire night having the greatest sex of our lives, and now you can’t even look at me!  What the hell is _that_ about?”

“I…”  He gave up trying to retrieve the papers she was sitting on.  “I wasn’t sure whether you wanted me to talk to you.  You didn’t seem to.”

“Well, neither did you!” she countered.  “I sat there on the front fucking row with your underwear on, and you didn’t even ask me to stay behind!  How much clearer can I get?”

“I - well, I thought maybe it wasn’t a good idea,” he said, feeling out of his depth.  “I doubt the university would be impressed that I was sleeping with a student.”

“Right, because none of the other professors are,” she said sarcastically.  “Do you _seriously_ not pay any attention to what’s going on around you?”

Rush blinked at her, and Lacey rolled her eyes.

“Oh my God, you really don’t do you?” she sighed.  “Rush, let’s take this back to basics.  Do you find me attractive?”

“What?” he asked, and her sigh was more of a snarl.

“Me,” she said.  “You like me, right?”

“Well, obviously,” he said, wondering what the hell she was driving at.

“Good.”  She sat back, shrugging off the little jacket she wore.  “Put that fucking work down before I throw it out of the window.”

Rush blinked at her.  “What?”

“I swear to God…”  She snatched the sheaf of papers in his hand and tossed it onto the back seat.  “Buckle up, I’m going down.”

“You’re - _what_?”

Lacey lunged at him, capturing his mouth with hers, and he froze for a moment as she kissed him, her lips soft and moist and tasting of some sort of sweet liqueur.  Her hand sank into his hair and she stroked her tongue along the seam of his lips, making him open up for her.

 _Well, fuck it_ , he thought, and kissed her back, one hand slipping to her waist and pulling her closer.  The gear lever was making things awkward, but Lacey didn’t seem to mind, her hand sliding down his body to cup him through his jeans.  Rush made an odd strangled sort of noise into her mouth as she rubbed at him, and then she was tugging at his belt, opening it up with flicks of her fingers and unbuttoning his fly.  She reached inside his underwear to free his cock, and he pulled his mouth from hers.

“Here?” he gasped, wishing he hadn’t almost squeaked the word, and she sat back a little, smirking at him, her eyes gleaming.

“Ever been blown in your car before?” she asked, and he shook his head wordlessly.  She grinned.

“First time for everything, then,” she said, and bent over to take him in her mouth.

Rush arched up with a groan, his head rolling back against the headrest as her hot, wet mouth slid down onto him.  She had done this before, on the night they had shared, and had almost blown his brains out of his ears on that occasion.  A tiny, rational part of his brain suggested that it would be sensible to get out of this public place and take her back to his apartment, where they had all the time in the world.  Unfortunately, however, that voice of reason was being drowned out by his more basic urges telling him to push, to thrust.  Lacey was sliding up and down, almost letting him slip from her mouth before sucking him in once more, and he groaned loudly as her tongue swept over the head of his cock, a low noise of satisfaction coming from her.  She was sucking hard, her cheeks hollowing around him, her dark hair shining in the light from the streetlamps, and he let his hand drop to stroke through her curls, groaning at the feel of her around him.

Lacey tugged at his flesh with her mouth, and he could feel himself getting close, his climax building.  His fingers tightened in her hair, his jaw clenching.

“Oh, God, Lacey!” he gasped, and she sucked harder, her fingers stroking beneath his balls as though she was teasing the cum from him.

_“Fuck!”_

Rush came hard, spurting into her mouth with a loud groan, and Lacey quickened her pace a little, her mouth rubbing up and down his length, her throat closing up around him as she swallowed what he gave her.  His hips bucked, stars bursting in his head, until he fell back against the car seat, drained and spent.  Lacey let him slip from her mouth and pressed a final kiss to the end of his cock.  She raised her head, hair tousled, eyes gleaming and looking utterly beautiful.  He shook his head in wonder.

“There,” she said, with a satisfied look on her face.  “Feel better?”

He blinked at her, feeling gloriously wrung-out.  “Actually, yes.”

Grinning, she sat up, straightening her skirt a little, and tried to tame her curls with strokes of her fingers.

“What were you doing here, anyway?” she asked.  “I mean apart from failing some poor dude who probably doesn’t deserve it?”

“Waiting for a pizza,” he said, and she raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah?  What kind?”

“Ham and mushroom,” he said, and Lacey pursed her lips.

“Olives?”

“Yes.”

She nodded.  “I could eat.”

Rush stared at her for a moment, then nodded.  “Alright.”

“Good.  Let’s take it back to your place.”

“Alright.”

“And then later you can see how many times you can make me scream,” she added.

“Right,” he said, scratching his head and wondering if he would ever sleep again.  “Okay then.”


End file.
